A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate, a color film substrate disposed opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the array substrate and the color film substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel areas arranged in an array, and a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed in each of the pixel areas. By applying different voltages to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may rotate accordingly, so that the display panel displays a predetermined image.
In some liquid crystal display panels in the prior art, the common electrode is disposed above the pixel electrode. As shown in FIG. 1, the common electrode 100 may be provided with a strip-shaped opening 110. When different voltages are applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode 100, an electric field parallel to the array substrate is generated between the common electrode 100 and the pixel electrode through the strip-shaped opening 110, for example, the electric field Ex parallel to the x-axis direction as shown in FIG. 2. Under the effect of the above electric field, the liquid crystal molecules twist an angle θ. However, as shown in FIG. 1, at the end of a pixel transmitting area 12, i.e., at the two ends 111 and 112 of the strip-shaped opening, the electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode 100 may be decomposed as an x-axis component Ex and a y-axis component Ey as shown in FIG. 2. Due to the differences in the distance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode 100, and in structure and other details thereof over the length, the components Ex and Ey have different values in different regions at the ends, leading to an uneven electric field and disordered rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. Moreover, when an external force is applied onto the liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal molecules near the ends of the pixel transmitting area 12, i.e., at the two ends 111 and 112 of the strip-shaped opening will twist under the effect of the external force, thereby forming a dark domain line at this position, which will not disappear within a long period of time after the external force is withdrawn, such that the tailing phenomenon of the liquid crystal display panel is predominant and the displaying effect is impacted.